


Море вулканца

by Crazy_Maestro, Star_Trek_2016



Series: Моря [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7554127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Maestro/pseuds/Crazy_Maestro, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_2016/pseuds/Star_Trek_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У всех свои моря - а некоторые даже не понимают, что тонут.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Море вулканца

Мнение о том, что море ласково, – ошибочно. Возможно, потому, что люди предпочитают наблюдать его в лучах солнца. Возможно, они уже успели забыть. Но ночное море внушает дикий, неконтролируемый страх – наверное, единственный, за который он не может себя стыдить. Шум и свист, словно кто-то сквозь зубы вбирает в себя соленую воду и тут же с грохотом извергает ее вновь, плеща пенистой слюной. Это лишь берег. Стоит подойти близко, и его утянет вглубь, беспомощного, не способного совладать ни с телом, ни с ужасом внутри. Черная глубокая вода, раз за разом захлестывающая его с головой, потянет в конце концов вниз, ухватив мертвыми ледяными пальцами за лодыжки. Ко дну, ко дну, глубже и глубже, километр за километром. Там, где слепые рыбы полосуют зубами раздувшуюся плоть. Он будет мертв – но пока жив, и от осознания этого умирать лишь страшнее. Сдавливает грудь, легкие сжимаются болезненно, ему кажется, что он ослеп и сам превратился в глубоководную рыбу. В нем совсем не остается воздуха, но он все еще мелко вздрагивает, стараясь вобрать его в себя. Хоть глоток. Хоть глоток.  
  
– Спок.  
  
Он открывает глаза: сердцебиение приходит в норму, дыхание выравнивается. В каюте горит тусклый свет, силуэт Джима виден вполне отчетливо. Его рука лежит у Спока на груди, сухая и теплая.  
  
– Возможно, нам следовало сегодня остаться в лазарете, – шепчет он негромко. От его дыхания жарко. – Чертовы клингоны. Я все...  
  
– Нет необходимости, Джим.  
  
Ни в извинениях. Ни в лазарете.  
  
Джим вздыхает и укладывается, прижимается крепко. От его прикосновений тело приятно печет.  
  
– Боунз считает...  
  
– Джим.  
  
– Прости. Засыпай, я пока... Так.  
  
Ему неловко. Перед Джимом и перед доктором. Но он пришел к неутешительным выводам, и ему лишь предстоит выяснить, как их интерпретировать. А пока что. Джим – солнце. Он любит Джима. Принимает Джима. Зависит от Джима. Не может расстаться ни на миг.  
  
Но Маккой – море.  



End file.
